japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Lippo
Lippo (リッポー) is a Blacklist Hunter who acted as the examiner for the third, and fourth phases of the 287th Hunter Examination. Background He is a Blacklist Hunter with a skilled repertoire which includes the capture of a guy name Johness the Dissector, who is Zaban City's most notorious mass murderer. In order to coerce prisoners to fight Hunter Exam candidates in the Trick Tower, he offers to shorten the sentence of any inmate by one year for every hour they stall the examinees. His last name is a complete mystery too. Personality Lippo apparently seems to like to watch very good long fights that don't bore him to death as he likes drama, and appearly has a massive sweet tooth. He is proud of his accomplishments as a Blacklist Hunter, and although he has no sympathy for criminals, he views them as his champions in the third phase of the Hunter Exam, by relishing in their victories against the examinees, even the most brutal ones. He also seems to have been very affectionated to Isaac Netero, as he teared up on the first day of the Hunter election. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series Lippo is a petite man with a distinguishable black mohawk, no eyebrows and tainted orange sun glasses. He wears a light grey long sleeve shirt, black pant and grey shoes. His zipper however is dark gray. :2011 In the 2011 anime series Lippo is a petite man with a distinguishable dark violet mohawk, no eyebrows and large clear glasses. He wears a black long sleeve shirt, dark grey pant, and black shoes. Abilities Lippo has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. As a Blacklist Hunter and examiner of the 287th Hunter Exam, it is very likely that he is proficient in Nen. It is however, never shown or mentioned at all in the series. Nen It's unknown what type of Nen he uses. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc Lippo is the proctor over the third and fourth phases of the Hunter Exam. He is seen in the Trick Tower and for the manhunt on Zevil Island. As a prison warden, Lippo concocts devious ideas that test the candidates in different aspects of group dynamics, both in a communal and individual front. Many candidates are forced to work together in order to have any chance of passing any of Lippo's tests. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, he is seen participating in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Quotes *(to the examiners) "And the first step is for you to all draw lots. Who to hunt... and who will hunt you". *(to the examiners) "Shall we begin". Relationships 'Johness the Dissector' 'Isaac Netero' 'Tonpa' 'Hisoka Morow' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *His favorite food is ???. *It's unknown what type of Nen he uses in a battle. *His last name is never reveal. *He shares the same English voice actor as Shino Aburame from the Naruto franchise. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yoshihiko Akaida (1999 anime series), Masatake Yamamoto (2011 anime series) *'English' : Roger Rhodes (1999 anime series), Derek Stephen Prince (2011 anime series) Gallery Lippo 1999.png|Lippo is seen smiling at the examiners before his exam begins in the 1999 HxH anime series. Category:Characters Category:Males